


Welcome to the famILY Remus

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: What happened after Dealing with intrusive thoughts?





	Welcome to the famILY Remus

The four of them were gathered in the mindscape, talking about the newest video. (Dealing with Intrusive thoughts). Roman who had been knocked out for most of it, was asking for clarifications and Thomas’s reactions. 

Logan looked more than proud of himself as he explained how brilliantly he had helped to solve the situation, while Patton gushed about his newfound confident. Virgil had taken a spot by the corner of the couch, his hood up but occasionally giving a comment or nodding along. 

They were just about to start up a movie night, deciding they all needed to just have a calm night and allow Thomas to rest. However, a certain side showed up, uninvited, startling the four of them. 

Remus was standing on the other side of the room, a blanket over his body and his head bowed down. Both Patton and Virgil looked afraid, but tried to keep calm. After all, Logan was there to remind them that everything was fine. 

Surprising everyone, Roman stood up, walking towards his twin with slow steps. Remus didn’t move, only pulling the blanket tighter around himself. His form was shaking and he bowed his head further down. 

When Roman was close enough to the other, Remus looked up at him. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying just a moment ago. Without hesitation, Roman opened his arms and Remus quickly dove into them. 

It didn’t take long for broken sobs to leave Remus’s mouth, along with ragged breathing. The three other sides sat hesitantly on the couch, unsure of how to act. 

“What is wrong?”. Roman asked to his still sniffling brother. 

“Thomas hates me.”. Remus said in between sobs, clinging tighter to Roman as he once again began to sob. 

Virgil stood up next, walking up to the other and embracing Remus from behind. Said side carefully let go of Roman, looking back at Virgil with a sad smile. He gave him a tight hug, before turning back to his brother who smiled thankfully at Virgil. 

“I’m sorry.”. Remus said, when he had calmed down a bit. Tears were still streaming down his face, but he was breathing more calmly again. 

Roman and Virgil continued to hold him, soothing him with the touches and helping him to breath properly. It came as a surprise to everyone when Deceit showed up. As soon as Remus saw him, he reached out for the other side, and Deceit embraced him in a hug. 

“I apologize Remus… Everything’s going to be okay… I’m here for you…”. Deceit soothed, prying away Roman and Virgil from Remus. “Thomas doesn’t hate you… he is just a bit worked up with all the new changes… you are okay…”.

Patton and Logan who had been standing by the side during the whole situation, suddenly spoke up, asking if Deceit and Remus wanted to join them for a movie night. Deceit looked at them, surprise evident on his face. He gave Remus a soft squeeze, and upon receiving one, he nodded. 

Deceit lifted Remus up, plopping down on the couch with him. Roman sat beside Remus, taking one of his hands in his. Virgil sat down next to Roman, wanting to be close to the other in case Remus would break down again. Patton and Logan sat beside Virgil, after having put on a movie. 

Neither of them spoke much during the movie, and Remus and Virgil were the first to fall asleep, Patton following close behind. Movie after movie played, and soon enough the rest of them had also fallen asleep. Thanks to Roman’s magic the sofa changed into a large bed, big enough for all of them, and blankets to for a lifetime. 

In a mess of blankets and limbs, the six of them fall asleep, comforted by each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, just wanted to write some fluff


End file.
